Nobody Move REBOOT
by Love Is A Fast Song
Summary: This is REBOOT of my story Nobody Move. Megan Grant never thought she'd be within the same time zone as Isla Nublar again. Yet when the future of her dig site is in jeopardy and her Father, Alan Grant is offered a deal that could save it, she'll dive back into the nightmare that is her past. Billy/OC


Chapter One

"I think he's a bit young for the lesson Dad", laughed Megan. She sat down beside her brother, crossing her legs as she reached out for one of the many plastic toys displayed in front of her lifted the T-Rex, dancing it towards Charlie letting out a loud growl. Charlie roared with laughter, snatching the toy out of her hands.

"Never too young", Alan Grant told his twenty-four year old daughter as she rolled her eyes.

His wife Ellie held their youngest in her arms as she watched her family play with the plastic dinosaurs. This had been her dream ever since Megan had been born, a big family.

"Oh, actually, Charlie, those two are herbivores. They wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these..." Alan said, picking up two new dinosaurs. He held the T-Rex Megan held earlier and a Raptor. Alan gestured slowly to Charlie, holding the toys in a less than thrilling way for the boy. "See, these are carnivores. And this one here - see its claws - this one here uses its claws to gouge at the throat of its opponent…" he tried to explain, releasing a series of grunts and noises.

Charlie skeptically looked at him, then down at his toys. He reached for a Stegosaurus with his chubby hand, holding it up to his Father. "Raaaaawr!" Alan sighed at his son, looking up at his chuckling daughter over Charlie's blonde head. "Don't take it too hard Dad. He's three years old. I was eating paste at that age."

Ellie laughed from the table, "Don't remind me. Charlie no!" Charlie launched the Stegosaurus at Megan's face, hitting her square in the eye. "Ow!" she shouted, her hand clapping over her eye. Alan swiftly shot Charlie at look that made it clear what he thought of that display. Charlie looked down at his toys sadly as Alan pulled Megan's hand from her eye. "I'll think you'll live."

Megan smirked, "It'd be ironic if a plastic dinosaur is what takes me out in the end" Alan didn't find it as funny as she did. He pulled her to her feet, waiting for her to brush the grass off her jeans. "Let's just hope this fundraiser goes as planned or plastic dinosaurs are all we'll be seeing for awhile"

It was painful to watch. Her Dad was failing up there. The people surrounding her in the audience were either bored or whispering about Jurassic Park. This was not how it was supposed to be going. Why were none of these people interested in donating towards actually discovering something profound?

A young man's hand shot up, a question regarding Isla Nublar tumbled from his lips and Megan stood up sharply. Alan's gaze shot to his daughter as she made her way out of the audience swiftly, pushing the doors to the auditorium open with a bang. If only he could bail out of this situation like she had.

Megan leaned against the brick wall outside the auditorium. The dry summer breeze ruffled her long brown hair and she swiftly braided it. Without these donations the site would be closed within weeks. Days even. Her whole life was on that dig site, ever since they'd come across it 6 months ago it was a slow, but rewarding process. With the amount of fossils they'd found already, there could be so much more! If only they and more time.

She felt a vibration in her purse and she lifted the flap, fishing in what seemed like a black hole of chapstick and notebooks. Finally she wrapped her slender fingers around the vibrating phone, flipping it open she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Megan? Hey it's Billy"

She smiled, her Father's favorite student had become somewhat of an apprentice to Alan and had been on the site daily since they got there. Billy had actually been the one to discover it and lead the team there. Megan enjoyed working along side someone her age and he had become a good friend. "Hey. We're still at the fundraiser and I don't think it's going well"

She could practically see him run his hand through his curly brown hair as he sighed, "Shit. I'm sorry. I do have some potential good news though, can you two come by the site when you're through?"

Before Megan could reply Alan slammed through the auditorium doors, placing his hat on his head and striding to the car. His face was stern and she ran to catch up with him. "Dad! Billy wants us to stop by the site!" Alan didn't reply, just unlocked the car and ducked inside. Megan whispered into the phone, "We'll be there. Just make sure to find that scotch leftover from your birthday. We might need it" and closed the phone. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
